Iheadex
by Daniela Deshaies
Summary: The Sakura Tree , The Yamabuki Flower and Rihan.


Flowers bloom sevenfold and eightfold, but the kerria laments, for not a single fruit does it bear.

Another dream , ever since that day I said yes to Rihan. My dreams changed , It was no longer just Rihan. Now , He was standing looking at a woman , sadly , It wasn't me. The woman I saw , is standing far away from him. It was like someone or something is separating them from each other.

The scenery changed too , this time we were on a garden surrounded with yamabuki flowers and the wind is blowing past us , the flowers flying and the scent of the flowers are all around us.  
But , like my dreams of Rihan in the Sakura Tree , they couldn't see me. I feel like , I'm trespassing. I feel like I should've never seen this because , It brings me so much pain that I couldn't bear to see it over and over again.

The look in their eyes are priceless. It's as if they were finally together for so long but , they couldn't because there's a wall separating the both of them. She might be the person who Rihan is thinking of every night when I dream of him. She might be the reason , why Rihan is always so sad and she might be the reason of Rihan's happiness.

She was beautiful , with her long silky black hair and pale skin. She looks so gentle and peaceful like flowers in the spring. I was nothing like this woman in front of Rihan eyes , after all she was the woman who brought light to Rihan's world. She was his first wife and love. I couldn't compete to her , and I know Rihan will always love this woman no matter what I do. With that , there's nothing I could do but , do my best to make this man happy.

Yamabuki Otome , like the beautiful yellow rose was once Rihan's wife.

I slowly opened my eyes to the world and the first thing I saw was a pair of golden eyes , staring deep into me. I didn't noticed but , I realized I was crying in my sleep and Rihan is wiping it away.

' You're awake , I guess you had a bad dream ? ' he asked still staring to me but , I averted my gaze into something else. Knowing I couldn't look at him right in the eye because of those dream I'm having.

' It was kind off a sad and happy dream ' I said smiling and sitting up first before him.

' What was it about ? ' he whispered into my ear surprisingly. I was surprised that's why , I moved away so fast , I don't even know why I'm running away from my husband.

' Sorry , just a little jumpy today is all ' I said , because he was looking at me with both of his eyes wide open. Guess , he was surprised too.

' Is that right ? okay then. ' he said getting out of bed too , I nodded and smiled.

' oh , today you're friends are coming over right ? ' He asked , breaking the silence.

' Uh yeah , they'll be here in an hour or so ' I said , finally getting changing to my everyday clothes.

' So how did they react on our marriage ? ' he asked , he was fixing his hair. Since , he's in human form today.

' They viewed it as an arrange marriage ' Rihan and I's wedding happened all of a sudden but , my parent's were happy for me.

They've always wanted to see their grandchildren because they said they're getting old. The old man nurarihyon asked me if it's okay and I said yes. He then smiled and said that It's okay for us. My friends , mouths were open when I told them , It was hilarious in any ways. In the end , Rihan was questioned and threatened a lot by them , which is a way of saying yes indirectly.

I was avoiding Rihan's eyes for a few days now. I have no idea why I still couldn't look at them just look those days. But , I came into a conclusion that it's because of my dream.

Rihan was called for a meeting early in the morning that's why we separated ways in the hallway. While walking I took a detour , going to the Sakura tree where it all began. I was about to pick up my friends from the front gate but , I took a detour anyways they could wait.

I was staring at it , just like the first time I saw it. The beautiful sakura tree , that stands on the Nura estate. The Sakura tree , where I always see Rihan.

' Oiii ! ' I heard someone's voice , It was a really familiar voice , I turned and saw my friend John together with my friends Mikaela , Claire , Mae , Phia , Tina , Helen and Anne. It's not really unusual to see John the only guy and all.

They all ran hugging me , saying a bunch of stuff I couldn't quite make out. But , I was sure one of them was asking about how I was being a wife and all.

' Wait , who let you in ? ' I asked them , because you couldn't go inside so quickly. Not , if you don't know anyone.

' Setsura did , she said you were here that's why ' Tina said

' Oh okay then , I'll lead you guys into the room we're you're going to stay for the day ' I said and they agreed.

The old man , didn't hesitate when I asked him if it's okay. He said that , his wife would be happy if she was here. Bringing human as guests in the house. So , he decided to give us a big room.

I've quite memorized the house since I've been living here for a while now. But , sometimes I still do get lost.

' Danielle , where's Rihan anyways ? ' John asked , walking beside me. Before I could even respond Claire said.

' Just a reminder that she's married cough cough john cough cough ' she said and we all laughed.

' He has a meeting that's why ' I said smiling and he nodded.

' Busy man. ' Anne commented and I nodded.

I opened the door , and they all gasped because it's too big for us. I asked father If we could get a smaller room but he insisted so we ended up getting this room.

It's also like a music room , that's why it's not that big because it has music Instruments. There's a piano in the middle and furnitures and tables too. They all put their bags on one corner forgetting what they're supposed to do , rushing to the instruments. I left the doors open so that we could have fresh air coming from the outside.

' You guys , you're forgetting what you're supposed to do ' I said sitting on one of the sofas.

' The same as always , there's plenty of time let them enjoy ' Phia said , sitting beside me.

I was always like this , wanting to finish the work early so that they could do whatever they want after. But , I couldn't do anything since I have friends who are slackers by the ways.

Then , Mikaela started playing the piano. It was a piece called maybe by Yiruma. I left Phia who is checking his bag , sneaking away before Mikaela could stop and make me play the Piano.  
' Who's walking away ? ' Helen said , obviously saying that I'm sneaking out.

' Danielle is ! get back here ' Claire started to chase after me , then John and Anne followed her I started running away.

We were all laughing , running around like kids. I was careful not to go to where Rihan's meeting is so that I couldn't disturbed them. I almost forgot these feeling , not minding anything just playing.

' Dani , just once ! ' I heard anne's voice.

' Yo Dani come on out , just one piece ' John said.

' No you guys , go away ! ' I said , and with that. I fell for the bait.

Claire came in , she grabbed but of my hands on my back and I was laughing. Then she said.

' Found her ! ' she said , laughing too. Then she let go of me , before we realized it , we were both sitting on the ground laughing.

' There you guys are !' John and Anne came sitting too catching for their own breaths.

' Fine you guys win. I'll play just one okay ? ' I said then they clapped and laughed again.

The ends our running around thing. We started heading back to the room where the rest of us are. But , Claire said she'll be going to the washroom so I agreed and told John and Anne the directions going back.

I was leading Claire to washroom when she stopped and stared at me.

' Let's talk ' she just said and led me somewhere else. She found a bench , and let me sit. I stared at her in silence. Then she changed her mind and sat on the grass so I followed.

' You know , I've known you for a while and I pretty much can tell what you're feeling. Seeing you today for the first time in awhile , I realized that there's something wrong am I right ?'

Claire clearly know what I'm feeling. But , I never thought she could tell that I'm faking my smile and everything. She's always been the person who could read me like an open book.

I sighed and smiled , resting my head to the bench looking up.

' Yes , you are really right. Sis , I don't know what to do anymore. I'm so confused and worried that I might lose him any time now ' I said , she looked confused so I told her the dreams I've been having recently. She listened carefully like she always did to me.

' Did you tell him already ? ' She asked

' No , I haven't. 'I don't know how to. Bringing up his first wife can be really complicated ' I said sighing again.

' So what will you do ? you couldn't possibly think of going away are you ? ' she asked. I looked at her with a painful look and I know she realized what I was trying to say. She hugged me so tight and said.

' I knew it. You were planning to aren't you ? Okay , see it this way. If you run away , how would Rihan react ? did you ever consider the feelings , of being left for the second time ? '

' Yes , I was. You figured it out again. But , claire I considered those thoughts too. I just realized today , that I was the one blocking the both of them to be together. You know ? the wall. I was the cherry blossom tree blocking the Yamabuki flowers from reaching Rihan. It's really Ironic isn't it ? . I'm in this situation again for the third time in my life.' I said to Claire standing up. She didn't follow.

' What will you do then ? ' she asked.

' I'll stay right there blocking the way , I'll stay until Rihan decided to cut me down or not. Until then , I'll stay with him , welcoming him home every night , making him smile when he frowns , returning the love he's giving me and staying beside him. I'm not making him choose between Yamabuki and me. After all , I couldn't compete with Yamabuki at all. She is Rihans first love and wife after all. I respect that ' I said looking the blue sky.

' So you're not running away this time around are you ? ' Claire asked with a hint of happiness in her voice.

' No , not this time sis. This time around , I want to fight for what I have. I don't want to run away this time. Cause I made a promise , A promise that I'll live longer than him so that I can look after him. Thank you claire , I found my answer now , I can finally face Rihan's gaze again ' I said turning and smiling at her.

' You found that yourself ' then she laughed I looked at her

' You sound so different when you told that ' she said and I rolled my eyes walking away.

' Look for the way back yourself ! ' I said smiling

' Sure ! ' she said loudly , and I walked away.  
Claire's POV:

' I know you're there' I said

' Since the very beginning , Guessing you heard everything ?' I asked

' Yes , I heard everything ' he said with a serious voice.

' Listen up Rihan , I agreed to let you marry her because I think that she finally found the person that will make her happy. She was hurt once , by a guy who never return her feelings and I saw the result of it. She began , being different. Faking her smile always and crying on the inside not out. But then , you came to her life. She started opening up again , she started laughing and smiling for real. She's like my sister , and I don't want her to go through that again Rihan' I said and Rihan remained silent.

' She's always been running away , she's always been the one to let go and give up but , this time around she's actually holding on. She changed , she became strong willed , I don't know what you did to her but she seemed really happy to be with you. That's why she''s holding on' I said finishing my cool speech.

' She's my treasure. ' That's what he just said.

' Why are you telling that to me ? tell that to her idiot. ' I said starting to walk away and forgetting I don't know where is the room.

' Oh and one more thing could you tell me where the room is ? ' I asked then he chuckled starting to walk. I followed him of course.

As we walk I can hear someone playing the piano. The piece was called ' River Flows In You' It was the piece danielle always plays. So i smiled and clapped , her husband looked at me with a confused face.

' She's playing again. You're wife that is. She's always been good at playing the piano and singing and playing the guitar' The look's still there.

' Guess she never told you huh ? . Well she didn't tell any of us. Her mom was the one who told us.' I said , then we reached the room.

I walked towards the piano where she's playing. She was surrounded by our friends. Rihan stayed outside just looking at her. There she was , like an angel playing the piano. She's smiling and she looks so happy. My best friend the piano , with such emotion and passion.  
After she finished playing she smiled and sighed running her fingers through the keys. We complimented her , then she blushed.

' Oh and sis , someone's listening to you play ' I said and pointed outside , She gasped and saw Rihan waved and smiled at him. Then , rihan said.

' You never told me ' he said pouting and frowning. Dani stood up and reached her hands at his cheeks and stretched it. We all laughed.

' I never told anyone really , my mom just you know.' She said ,and then smiled at Rihan.

End Of POV

That night , Rihan was not around because he is with her hundred demons parade. I didn't go , because I was exhausted and tired.

But , without Rihan the bed feels so empty and scary. So I decided , to go to the Sakura Tree and play the guitar. Since , my secrets out. I didn't know if it's just me but , The Sakura Tree seemed to glow at night.

I started playing and singing a song that's been in my mind for a long time

Oh thinking about our younger years ,  
there was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free  
Now nothing can take you away from me,  
We've been down that road before  
but that's over now ,  
You keep me coming back for more,

I was the Cherry Blossom and Yamabuki is the flower. We share a bond , we have a similarity , the desire to be with Rihan forever. I've come to a conclusion that ..

And baby you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
Were in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven

I'll always be here for Rihan no matter what , just like what I told Claire that morning. I will stay be his side until the day I take my last breath.

Oh once in your life you'll find someone ,  
Who will turn your world around  
Bring you up when you're feeling down ,  
Yeah , nothing could change what you  
mean to me,  
Oh there's that I could say,  
But , just hold me now  
Cause our love will light the way.

This is my answer , This is what I thought off and there's no turning back.

And baby you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
Were in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven

I've been waiting for so long ,  
for something to arrive ,  
for love to come along  
Now our dreams are comin true  
Through the good times and the bad ,  
Yeah ,I'll be standin there by you.

Then I saw a familiar silhouette , a familiar silhouette , walking toward me. It was him , Rihan. Finished his parade for the night.

' Could you play that again for me ? tomorrow night ' he asked with his eyes both open.

I nodded , as I finish this song.

' Listen Rihan , i want to ask you something ' I said , then he stared

' Are you .. happy ? being with me ? ' I asked hiding my flushed cheeks.

He then kneeled in front of me , running his fingers through my face then lifting it.

He smiled.  
' There's no need for you to ask that. Of course I am happy. I married you didn't I ? ' I nodded and smiled.

' you promise you're not lying ? ' I asked him

He smiled , without saying a word , he just kissed me gesturing that he is not.

That night , I dreamt of it again. But , this time Rihan and Yamabuki were walking away from each other. She turned to me and said

' If it's you then , everythings going to be okay '

I didn't know what she meant by that. But , In my dream I mouthed thank you at her and she vanished , just like the yamabuki flowers surrounding the Sakura Tree. From that dream , I knew that Yamabuki has moved on to the next life and Rihan will continue living now.

A few weeks later ..

I was throwing up again. I don't know what's happening to me. I was having morning sickness and then I throw up everytime I smell something gross. Rihan's face is really getting annoying though and I have mood swings.

Rihan was worried of course , so he called the doctor , a yokai doctor to be honest. The doctor let me lay at the bed where Rihan and I always sleep and he asked me some questions about the past few days. Rihan and the Old man was sent out because they were too loud and the doctor said it's a private matter for a girl.

But , for some reason nurarihyon looks so happy and cheerful. I don't know why , but thats the reason Rihan was so annoyed to his father. I find it funny though , despite my condition right now.

The doctor , looked through my eyes and then stomach. Then , after a couple of minutes he removed the stethoscope and smiled at me.

' Is there something wrong ? ' i asked him and then he looked at me with a smile on his face.

' I guess we will be expecting the third heir to be born anytime now ' I have no idea what he was talking about. But , when I came to realize what he was saying , I smiled.

' Yes , exactly Milady , You've been carrying the Second's child for about two weeks now. I covered my mouth in excitement.

' Now , I should go and tell the news to the people outside ' I nodded and said thank you.

He closed the door , At first there was silence outside then , suddenly there was cheering and noise. I can hear the Old man telling there will be a big celebration tonight. I can hear them , congratulating him.

I put my hand on my flat stomach.

' Everyone's waiting for your arrival , my child ' I said. Then , the door opened and closed. I saw Rihan. He was smiling and then he rushed and kissed me on my forehead.

' Thank you , Thank you Danielle ' He then put his hand on my stomach.

' I'll see you soon little guy ' he said with a very cheerful voice.

' I'm glad you're happy ' I said looking at him

' Of course I am happy. I'm having a kid. Now then , have a rest ' he said pushing me down gently and tucking me in.

' I promise , I'll protect you and this child.' he said kissing my forehead.

' Thank you , Rihan '  
**  
**


End file.
